


Ghouls in Konoha!

by Inu_Sama



Series: NARUTO FICS [5]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghouls, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: This enraged me, like flipping a switch and I felt what little sanity I had shrivel in the face of the overwhelming rage making my vision bleed red. I snarled then, sudden and vicious.They would not get the best of me.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Kaneki_ **

I startled awake when the first drops of rain splattered against my bare cheek. I sat up slowly and looked around, utterly confused by what I was seeing.

I was in a forest of some sort, but the trees were huge and the air was dense with power, the kind that crawled over my skin and left me feeling breathless with excitement.

There was something dangerous about this place and it set my blood on fire, it had been so long since I'd encountered anything stronger than myself. 

I couldn't wait to meet them! Just how powerful were they for the very  _ air  _ to be saturated with it? For the local ecosystem to have absorbed it and used it to thrive long after they were gone? It didn't matter that it smelt like no one had been here in a while, I would find them. I would eat them.

Someone was behind me. 

My kagune was out and helping me bound several feet away before I fully knew what was happening. The four tips arranged themselves around me to point at the intruder in warning. I met dark eyes that were much like a Doves'; full of fear and grim determination. 

I sniffed the air and grinned.  **_Ningen_ ** . I cracked my left pointer finger in anticipation. 

How unfortunate for the little birdy to stumble upon me when I was hungry. Because of the war with the Doves, I hadn't had a proper meal in  _ months _ . He wasn't dressed like a Dove, but still had some form of military outfit on, so I assumed it was just a different unit that I hadn't encountered yet. 

I took a casual step forward, Kagune poised to strike and my grin widened when the man stepped back. I knew what I must look like, probably made for a gruesome sight as I'd just come from a fight and for me those always got a little messy. I didn't care, the fear only made them taste better.

I was somewhat amazed the human hadn't tried to run yet, he was either foolish or simply too afraid. Both of us ignored the rain that had picked up and was saturating everything around them, washing the blood from my face and clothes. 

It gave everything a surreal smell, the rain, it made the air even thicker than before. 

I tilted my head up and closed my eyes, face relaxing as I absorbed the rich atmosphere. I had all the time in the world, after all, my prey wasn't going anywhere. It had been a long time since I'd needed to fear letting my guard down in front of an enemy, after all. 

I was easily the strongest of my kind, or, at least I hadn't met anyone I couldn't eat. My breath came out in a slow puff of white mist as the temperature plummeted with the rain. After a few calm moments, I dropped my head forward again, left eye glowing in the darkness provided by the thick canopy above. I didn't truly know if it was day or night and I found myself not really caring when I met the eyes of my prey and saw he also had one red eye. 

I wondered how that could be when he was still so clearly human, maybe Dr. Kanou had finally perfected his experiments? It didn't seem likely though, I'd heard the twins Shiro and Kuro were his latest and only successes other than myself. The eye seemed to be spinning around frantically, like it was cataloguing everything before it locked onto him. The man made a strangled sound and took another step back. I hummed in question, what had that eye told him? 

There was no harm in asking, I decided, and was about to do just that when more birdies flew down from the treetops with more speed and dexterity than I'd ever seen in their species and the words slipped my mind in the face of such an odd occurrence. Maybe Kanou teamed up with the Doves and they've been fiddling with the Humans' DNA, trying to produce 'the next evolutionary step' or some shite like that.

I cocked my head to the side curiously as my eyes tracked their descent and noted that they had a multitude of weapons. Things like kanto and...was that a  _ kunai _ ? I raised my eyebrows incredulously.

Their weapons, speed and flexibility coupled with what they were wearing painted a very familiar picture. I'd read about Ninja when I was little, my dad had a few books on them and their history. I didn't remember much of it, nor did I think they were real before today. I wondered idly(but with a spark of vicious excitement) how they would stack up against Japan's most powerful ghoul. When they surrounded me, I didn't feel fear. I hadn't felt anything of the sort since my time with Jason. 

But now that they were getting closer, I could feel it; they had a similar power to that of the forest. Obviously it was dimmed somewhat and each had individual flavours that tingled in the back of my throat unpleasantly as they all mixed together. Like walking into a trashy perfume store. I sniffed again, yep, they were still humans. Above average humans with a strange power, but still humans. 

I would eat them. See what they tasted like--though that first Ningen with the gravity-defying grey hair had stayed back, so maybe I would leave that one. There was something about him that I liked, maybe it was the strange eye or the way he held himself. I didn't know, but I wanted to find out. Maybe when I wasn't in such a hostile situation.

I drew myself into a crouch, hands resting just before my feet with my knees spread to either side. My kagune fluctuated when I pumped more power into them and they rose, moving around me much like tails. 

My head turned to the side when there was a horror-filled gasp. 

A male birdy was staring at me like I was Satan himself come to take him to Hell, his hands shaking so hard the kunai was clattering quietly. I felt amusement slither up my spine and curl around my lips, he probably wasn't too far off to be honest. 

"Oh  _ Kami! _ It really is the  _ Kyuubi no Kitsune! _ Someone get the Hokage!" The birdy screamed, hands shakily running through what looked like sign language. The others tensed and formed a tighter circle around me, weapons raised and at the ready. The Grey One disappeared then, presumably to get this 'Hokage', which sounded like someone powerful so I let him go. But while I was distracted by his retreating form, the bird finished doing whatever it was he was doing and shouted:

_ "Suiro no jutsu!" _

Suddenly water started seeping out of the ground under me and I tried to get away but it caught me, slithering up my body until I was completely encased. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, and the birdies were crowding in. This enraged me, like flipping a switch and I felt what little sanity I had shrivel in the face of the overwhelming  _ rage  _ making my vision bleed red.

I wanted to  _ rip them apart _ , tear their  _ tongues  _ from their  _ heads  _ and  _ break  _ their  _ fingers _ ,  _ gouge  _ out their  _ eyes  _ and  **_feast on their intestines!_ ** How  _ dare  _ they trap me!

I roared, bubbles floating past my eyes and to the surface as I thrashed around in the little water prison they'd put me in, Kagune whipping around wildly. What little air I had, escaped from my open mouth and I could feel my vision darkening.

I snarled then, sudden and vicious.  **_They would not get the best of me!_ **

Suddenly, I was free, the birdy that cast the spell or whatever it was, was on the ground seizing, his throat torn open. I wasted no time, one of my tails piercing a hole through the bird's chest and dragging him over so I could do what was promised. The rain stopped then, only the occasional drop from the canopies above and the muddy ground beneath me left of it.

I tore the bird limb from limb, popped out his eyes and gutted him with quick, sharp nails. The other Birds were horrified as I bent over my kill and started eating, blood coating my fingers and making them slick. I didn't care for the others right in this moment, for there was meat and I was a very hungry Ghoul. I may not have cared, but I wasn't stupid. My Kagune took care of anyone stupid enough to approach as I ate, the terrible wet crunching sounds filling the silent forest.

" _ What _ is the  _ meaning  _ of this?!" A gravelly voice demanded and my head snapped up to see an old man watching me in disgust and anger. He must be the 'Hokage', he certainly felt  _ leagues  _ above the others. The KI coming from the people around me didn't bother me, they were insects buzzing around my head. They were nothing compared to the man in front of me. Though I still kept an eye on them in case they decided to attack again, if they pushed through their horror and disgust over what I'd just done to one of their own, that is. 

I hissed in warning when a birdy thought they could be clever and sneak up on me while I was distracted, one of my kagune pointing its tip at the idiot's throat. The idiot turned out to be a busty woman wearing a mesh shirt and a tan jacket, her purple hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. The old man held up a placating hand even as he growled at his subordinate.

"Do not approach the creature! Anko!" 'Anko' carefully stepped away with her hands up and I pulled my tail back to the others, making a perimeter around me and my kill. There was very little fat on this human, though I had to toss the lungs as they were blackened and full of holes.

"Smoker, gross." I muttered, only paying half attention to what was going on around me as I got rid of the little pouches of fat I  _ did  _ find and broke the intestines apart, discarding the end that was closest to his ass. I may be a starving Ghoul, but I wasn't about to eat someone's shit. Being called a creature was a little insulting, but I could see that from their point of view, 'creature' was probably the most polite.

The Grey One was beside the Hokage and looked a little green, but otherwise had no trouble watching me eat. Unlike some of his comrades, who were busy retching in the bushes. That made my respect for him grow a little, though I was disappointed to see that his red eye was covered by metal plating attached to his forehead with dark cloth. Was the eye a secret? Would the other birdies ostracise him if they found out he had it? There were so many questions I found myself wanting to ask him that it kind of surprised me. Even before I became a Ghoul, I wasn't the type to seek out social interaction, in fact I hated humanity even then. I eyed the sick humans with distaste.

"Pfft, humans and their  _ delicate  _ stomachs." I mocked, just loud enough for the Hokage and the Grey One to hear as well as the other ninja who were still standing firm. The soldiers glared at me but made no move to attack, while the Hokage just seemed to get angrier and the Grey One seemed to frown from behind his mask. Unbothered by the attention, I picked up a bloody rib and stuck it in my mouth to lick all the blood off of it and pick off the muscle.

These humans  _ were  _ different though, like I'd thought. I could feel a pleasant hum tingle through my veins as I absorbed my kills' power. Hmm,  _ interesting _ . That sort of thing happened when I ate one of my own kind, I literally absorbed their life force, their power. It was interesting that a similar thing was happening with these people. I tossed the rib away, done with it, and was amused when some birdies jumped away from it like a real flock of birds would. There were disgusting squelching noises as I rummaged around through the chest cavity, looking for a certain organ... 

"Ah!  _ There  _ it is!" I cooed, pulling out the heart. I was elbow deep in blood and guts and I had never been happier. I gave the organ a squeeze chased the blood with my tongue as they tried to escape through my fingers and run down my forearm. The heart seemed to be the 'heart'(pun definitely intended) of their power as a bolt of electricity radiated from my chest when I swallowed my first bite.

A throat was cleared and I looked over at the old man, my Kagune absently sweeping an ambitious ninja back into the crowd before they could get too close. But I put too much power into it and the ninja slammed against the trunk of a tree and went limp. I refused to feel bad for it though, they started it.

"What?" I snapped, irritated that my meal was getting interrupted. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Sure I might have killed a few of their people but it was all strictly self-defence! They started it! My mother's words floated through my head then, of when I would get into fights at school because I refused to back down from any bullies. 'Doesn't mean you have to finish it, Ken.' Thanks to Rize-san I realised how stupid my mother was, how weak she was to have let her sister push her around like that. She should have put me first, not a bitch like her that only took and took until nothing was left.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating." I continued waspishly, as if I hadn't gotten caught up in my thoughts for a moment there. The Hokage looked taken aback for a second and I shot him a sharp grin, pleased/disappointed when the old man held firm. I was happy these people seemed to be made of sterner stuff as it was less boring than usual, but it was also incredibly annoying. 

"I see." The old man's eyes narrowed, the pressure in the air building as he focussed his power on me. He was most likely trying to intimidate me with KI. Hah! 

" _ But that was one of my people. _ " The Hokage growled fiercely, taking a 'threatening' step forward. I smirked and took one long slow bite of the heart in my hand in a show of defiance, waiting to speak until I'd chewed and swallowed because  _ I had manners _ . I licked my lips.

"I'd say it's not really a huge loss, he wasn't too bright. I was perfectly content to move on and not bother anybody until he attacked me. I'd say eating him was fair trade." I stated matter of factly, popping the rest of the heart into my mouth and humming happy little noises as I chewed. Another Birdy threw up and I wrinkled my nose. Rude.

"Please do that elsewhere, you're disgusting." I told the sick birdy with as much sass as I could put into such a deadpan tone and the one named Anko burst into hysterical laughter. I stared at her in amusement, fully aware of the irony of such a statement. That was why I did it, I wanted to see who still had a sense of humour after those rods were shoved up their asses on their first day of training. The Grey One made a strangled noise, like an aborted laugh and my eyes flicked to him briefly with a smirk. The birdies being sick all over the place did nothing to abate my appetite, it was just fun to tease them.

I bristled when the sharp edge of a kunai brushed the side of my cheek, my kagune having hit it so it didn't actually pierce my carotid artery. Good ol' Rize, always looking out for me, even now. My attention turned to the tear stricken face of a short man in his early thirties, hand still stretched out as he glared at me. Everyone watched in surprise as the cut on my cheek healed within seconds, even the blood was gone.

I raised an eyebrow at the insect that was now lower than a dung beetle in my book. 

"Really? Did you really just fucking do that? Are you stupid?" I asked incredulously, extricating my hands from my kill's chest cavity with a sickening  _ swick  _ noise. The man just glared at me, shouting over the Hokage, who was trying to keep more of his men from dying. But the idiot was determined to piss all over that.

"You killed Kotetsu! You're a  _ monster! _ " He'd barely finished speaking before, quick as lightning, one of my kagune shot out and bitch slapped the stupid ninja. He went flying through the trees screaming, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. I turned back to the Hokage once there was a satisfying crunch, who was looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Wow. It's not a good look for you is it, Hokage _ -sama _ , to have so many stupid people under you?" I teased, licking the blood from my fingers and arms, meticulously picking under my nails with my teeth. I was full for now, eating any more would just make me sleepy and I couldn't afford that right now. 

I wouldn't be underestimating them again if they had spells like that water one. Though, it looked like I'd get plenty of warning first if I paid attention to their hands. Nature always had to have a loophole, didn't it?

"Fwaa! I haven't eaten like that in  _ months! _ That was so  _ good~ _ " I sighed happily, twisting my back to hear that special pop that made me groan in pleasure. Everyone shifted into battle-stances when I got to my feet fluidly, now clean hands running through my hair, the white strands now long enough to curl against my collarbone. I got what I wanted, a meal. And while I might not know where I was right now, there was still a war to be fought. The Dove's weren't going to kill themselves, unfortunately. 

"Well, I'm just going to go now…."

" _ We'll _ see about that." The Hokage growled and then attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author is very lazy, so here are snippets that he couldn't be bothered to try and connect like an actual story would expect.
> 
> *slaps whiteboard*  
> "LAUGH!"

**_Kaneki_ **

 

I woke up strapped to a metal chair with my hands cuffed to the wooden arms. For a split second I panicked, my mind muddied with sleep still. Was I still back there? With Jason? Was everything just a horribly bittersweet dream? But then the fog lifted a little more and I remembered that Jason was dead, that little crazypants with the red stitches finished him off and made him into a scythe. 

The door banged open then, startling me into full awareness as a nurse rolled a table full of tools into the small white room. She left just as quickly when she caught me staring, fear wafting from her scent like sweet tea on a hot summer's day. I groaned when that scent was overpowered by the Hokage's rage followed by a wary heavily scarred ninja entering after her. I smiled serenely, determined to unnerve them as much as possible. 

I would not have that chapter of my life with Jason be a repeat performance, I would remain the one in control if it was the last thing I did.

"Oh! How  _ nostalgic! _ Are you going to put centipedes in my ears?" I asked enthusiastically, making the scarred man raise an eyebrow in interest. It was like I'd just given him a new idea to try on one of his other victims. Well, I was happy to help if it meant such a technique wasn't used on me ever again. I could probably give him a lot more little tips and tricks, in exchange for my freedom of course.

The Hokage cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. Good.

"No, we need answers. But I'll let Ibuki-san handle that." And with that, he left the room as if the hounds of Hell were after his ass. I 'eagerly' turned to the scarred man, bouncing in my chair as he was perusing the set of tools the woman had brought in. They were mundane compared to some of the things my previous jailer had on his own table, but I wasn't about to point that out.

"You know, you could just ask me~" I offered calmly, subtly testing the restraints. They weren't RC suppressors, even if they did have that funny magic coating them that seemed to saturate the very air here. I could still use my kagune if worst came to worst, that was good, that helped me relax a little. Ibuki pulled up a chair in front of me, the metal legs screeching loudly against the tile and making my sensitive ears hurt. I winced. 

"Well, that's not very nice!" I pouted, but the one named Ibuki only stared at me, gaze heavy and confident. That pissed me off a little.  _ Hah!  _ These insects thought their little gadgets would restrain me? They thought their little torture devices could break me?  **_I'd like to see them try._ **

"You killed six of my comrades, why would I be  _ nice  _ to you?" Despite the threat, I found myself laughing when Ibuki brought out tweezers and started to pry my fingernails apart. I laughed even harder at the look on the insect's face when they grew right back, as black as that final day in Jason's playroom. This asshole was gonna have to try a  _ lot  _ harder to make me scream.

"Just what  _ are  _ you?! Not even a jinchuuriki can heal that much that fast!" He exclaimed in disgusted astonishment and I grinned at him before my expression smoothed out into an eerie neutrality that made the man pause. I pinned him with an intense stare, my left eye glowing a vibrant red as the sclera bled a lightless black.

**_"That's because I'm a Ghoul~"_ ** The voice that came out of me was low and dangerous and had an odd double timbre to it that made it sound otherworldly. It was the voice of a monster and I could hear Ibuki's breath quicken as his heart thundered in his chest like a rabbit that caught sight of a snake. From the sudden change in his scent, I could tell my scare tactic was successful. He wanted to run, to hide, to plead for mercy from this strange monster that they'd never encountered before. 

It was glorious and I shifted in my seat, suddenly feeling hot in the midst of such an intoxicating scent. I wasn't hungry but I wanted to sink my teeth in his neck and feel his blood spray onto my skin as I buried myself balls deep. The instincts of a Ghoul were complicated, okay? 

But, no matter how good that would feel I wouldn't be able to savour the feeling before the other bugs rushed in. Still, I held my KI over his head until Ibuki thought his heart would explode, and then reigned my bloodlust back in. The heavy air disappeared and I was back to grinning again, watching in poorly disguised glee as the man slumped forward in relief.

"Next question! Come on, are you going to cut off a finger this time? Reach into my stomach and pull out my intestines to search for your friend? What was his name? Kotetsu?" I intentionally poked a sore spot to see how fast he could recover from my last play as I rocked back and forth like an excited child. Emulating the innocence of children always served to unnerve people the most, I'd found. 

Especially when I bounced back and forth between that and my murderous psychopath mask. I laughed when Ibuki twitched, slowly retreating until he was out the door. ' _ Weakling' _ , I thought, stilling in my chair as I listened in on the hushed conversation between him and the Hokage. I grinned at the fear in his voice, the scent of it was diluting in the room now that its source was gone. 

It helped to clear my head a bit, though there was still a low burn in my stomach sending little tingles of pleasure up my spine whenever a particularly potent bit of fear filled my nostrils.

_ "I've never seen anyone like it! He so far gone that pain is  _ **_funny_ ** _ to him, like it tickles to have his nails ripped off! Hokage-sama, I don't know what Orochimaru's done to this poor kid, but I don't think he can come back from it. He's too far into insanity!" _ There was a pause and then a gusty sigh, before the old man's voice could be heard. 

I didn't know who this Orochimaru character was, but I was starting to understand why they hadn't just killed me while they had the chance with the old man's next words.

_ "We have to try, Ibuki-kun. That's what the Will of Fire is all about. We have a young man in there that was the victim of terrible experiments and needs our help. If we are not willing to give him a chance, who else will?" _ He was soft, riddled with nasty compassion and…. _ kindness _ . I shuddered at such a horrible thing. 

But then the words 'terrible experiment' circled my mind a second time and I paused, eyes wide. They knew about that? How? Did this Orochimaru person work for Kanou? How much did they know?

I bowed forward against the metal cuff strapping my torso to the chair as panic seized me, chest heaving. What if they found a way to undo it? To make me a filthy human again? I couldn't let that happen! I was brought out of my increasingly panicked thoughts by another voice, this one higher than Ibuki's gruff rumble, though still noticeably male. 

_ "Nobody's going to accept him, they saw what he did to Kotetsu. He ate him, Hokage-sama!  _ **_Ate him!_ ** _ And he seems to have gained nutrients from it! He has Chakra coils now, when before he didn't! This could be dangerous!" _ Wait--Chakra coils? What were  _ they? _ Was that the power these insects possessed? Was that what that warm tingle was when I ate the one called Kotetsu?

I had to find out what they were talking about.

Which meant….I would have to reign it in a bit.... or like a lot. I wasn't insane, not really. I just got carried away sometimes... I had to get used to pain, under Jason. But that didn't mean that I  _ liked  _ it. But laughing was better than crying, right? Because I was done crying when I consumed Rize-san. I would rather laugh and be seen as crazy than to have them look at me like I'm weak and crying was a weakness.

Maybe I could make a deal, lend my superior strength to their hovel in exchange for information? Yes, that might work. They obviously weren't with the Doves because they didn't even know what I was, much less  _ who _ . 

They also didn't know how to properly contain a being like me so not many of my kind had been here before, if any. Maybe this was an entirely different country altogether? Though I couldn't imagine another country having Japanese as their primary language...

I settled into my seat to think, the pointer finger on my left hand still tingling slightly from where the nail had been ripped off. Nevertheless, I would find out. 

"I request an audience with the Hokage!" I called, inwardly relishing in the uptick of fear in their scents. I shook my head, no! I had to focus!

There was more whispering, harsher and quieter this time as if they realised I could hear them, and then the old man stepped into the room. He was flanked by Ibuki and another man, this one with black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and sharp, narrow eyes. 

I made sure to keep my expression neutral, even as I felt the manic laugh rattle around in my chest, wanting to be free. My torturer was still sending out waves of fear and it was shooting straight to my cock. It was a struggle to remain on track.

"How 'bout we make a deal." I said, getting straight to the point. I ripped myself free from the cuffs but remained sitting, crossing one leg over the other as casually as I could. The move served two purposes; one, it made sure they knew I was physically stronger even with the little magic cuffs and two, if we made this deal, it would be as  _ equals  _ at the very  _ least _ . I would not be a prisoner again. 

The two men flanking the Hokage immediately pulled out kunai and got into a battle stance, all three of them tense as livewires. 

The Hokage put up a halting hand, expression grim, but the two men didn't relax their stances. I was severely unimpressed at how little control the supposed leader actually had over his people. In Aogiri Tree things were different, when I made a similar gesture, my men would immediately put their kagune away and step back with their necks bared. 

I wouldn't even have to look at them. Something of my disgust must have shown on my face because the Hokage's mouth pressed into a thin line before speaking.

"What kind of...  _ deal? _ " he asked, much to his subordinates' horror.

I grinned.

~~~~

 

The village was completely different to anything I had experienced, even my hometown was a huge step up compared to this. It was like they were stuck in the Edo period with the zori sandals, human-pulled carts and the traditional japanese clothing - yet they had indoor plumbing, steel sinks and  _ microwaves…. _

It was weird.

I veered to the left when I saw a sign for the Shinobi Archives, my ANBU 'minder' stumbling over a dip in the roof above me in her haste to course-correct herself. And yes, I knew it was a 'she' despite how much effort the outfit put into obscuring that fact. I could smell it. 

When I entered the shop, she crawled like a spider through the window and watched me from the ceiling, all four limbs somehow sticking to the smooth surface without trouble. Nobody else seemed to pay her any mind so this was either a regular occurrence or nobody else could see her. Either way, as long as she stayed the fuck out of my way, I didn't care.

I was on a mission.

I prowled the aisles after showing the clerk my temporary Shinobi license, eyes roaming hungrily over the many tomes lining the solid oak shelves. This was the place I would find a lot of answers, hopefully. I picked a few titles that looked promising, filling up my arms and carrying the many books over to one of the single tables in the far corner of the room on the second storey.

Maybe they were like the Asian version of Amish? Though the fact they still had electricity made me think not. I pulled a book out from the pile, glancing at the title before curling up on one of the couches and cracking it open. I would be here for a while, I could tell. 

The first book was about the theory behind Chakra, with headings like  _ Chakra Threads _ ,  _ Chakra Beasts _ and  _ Chakra Natures _ which apparently also talked about the elements. It was fascinating and I could feel my more studious side come out to play as I absorbed the information laid bare before me.

 

_ "Chakra Threads: _

_ Chakra Threads is a technique that is usually used by puppet users to allow them to control their puppets in battle. Interestingly, as well as pulling objects towards them with the strings, the user can also "push" objects away from them, and even get objects moving like buzzsaws.  _

_ Chakra can also be transferred via the strings, such as to activate some abilities in puppets. This means that the chakra strings can also be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt, other things. _

_ The Threads can become invisible and, if one is skilled enough, even control the movements of living people. This branch of Chakra is limited to two strings per finger and requires immense chakra control and concentration, making the user vulnerable to attack.  _

_ On their own, Shinobi who use Chakra Threads are generally only advantageous against smaller groups or weak opponents. Thus the practice is uncommon in Fire Country." _

 

Fire Country? Was that the country I was in? That didn't sound like a real place…...unless--

I was Isekied?

I slammed the book closed, back straight and eyes narrowed on the cover. The sudden movement had startled some of the other patrons but I paid them no mind as I verified the possibility that I had been - somehow - transported to another world--another dimension, even.

It made too much sense for me to dismiss it outright.

"Damn…." I hissed under my breath, black nails picking idly at the dust cover of the book I had been reading.   
  


~~~~

"Yo."

I looked up from the ground to see the Grey One (whose name is apparently Kakashi) standing in front of me, a neon orange book open but he wasn't looking at it. From my handstand I could just make out the title upside down and I snorted. I may not know the culture here, but I was pretty sure reading porn in public was still frowned upon - especially by women.

"You must have some balls to read that in public." I commented, completing my third set of handstand push-ups before I flipped back onto my bare feet with little trouble. Kakashi was assigned to 'teach' me alongside his genin now that I was an official member of Konoha. 

I was still adjusting to the fact that I was - somehow - in another world entirely, but at least it was interesting. There was so much to learn! I'd already devoured the library so I knew the basic theory behind everything, I just needed to put it into practice.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Kaneki- _ chan~ _ " Kakashi replied casually as he turned a page. My lips twitched involuntarily as I mouthed 'chan' quietly to myself, turning around to grab my shirt. I could feel eyes on my bare back but I paid them no mind, the man could look all he wanted. I wasn't ashamed of the numerous scars crisscrossing the skin there. 

One of Jason's favourite toys was a serrated whip of all things - apart from his trusty pliers that is. Ghouls don't scar easily, but with the amount of RC suppressors Jason pumped me with? I have  _ many _ 'reminders' of our time together. And not just on my back, though they were some of the deepest. I pulled my shirt back on and turned around to find the man's attention now secured firmly on his book.

It was then I saw three children watching us from the other side of the training ground. I shivered and let out a shaky breath when Kakashi's scent spiked in fear once I'd spotted them. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the smell for a moment before I smirked up at him. 

"You don't have to worry about them,  _ Sensei _ ~" I teased, before pouting at his unconvinced expression.

"I do have  _ some  _ morals, y'know." I chided lightly, waving cheerfully to the three teens. Only the blond waved back with as much enthusiasm, if not more. The only girl blushed and looked away while the dark-haired teen barely acknowledged me. Kakashi was watching me with wary curiosity and I tapped my nose pointedly. His uncovered eye widened tellingly. Smart man.

"Chemosignals are a funny thing, aren't they?" I commented lightly, cracking my finger and groaning when the fear spiked again. I swatted his arm playfully, the man tensing under my touch and my grin widened into something far less polite.

"Stop worrying, you'll make me hungry--or horny," I paused to wiggle my eyebrows and smirked at his shocked and vaguely curious expression. 

"Wha--"

"Though either is probably something you don't want to see, right?" I continued, ignoring Kakashi's burning stare as I watched the two male genin's bicker, the girl looking lost as to what to do about it. She was weak, both physically and emotionally. She would not last long in this life if she didn't pull herself out of it. That much I could tell from all the way over here.

"So pull your shit together, I ain't into hurting cute little kiddies." I spared him a hard glance before making my way over to the little ducklings to introduce myself. I felt Kakashi's warmth at my back and tried not to roll my eyes lest they fall out of their sockets with how ridiculous the man was being.

"I can't just let you--"

"You know, what you're doing is very discriminatory, borderline racist to be honest." I groused while we were still out of earshot, stopping Kakashi in his tracks. Kami, but it was fun to interrupt people. It always put them on the wrong foot, always messed them up so that I could easily take control of the conversation. 

Though it looked like I'd been made because suddenly Kakashi was standing next to me, the book held up like a shield to hide his feral grin and the small amount of KI directed solely at me.

"Fine, I'll stop. I just wanted you to know that the moment you hurt them or anyone else in this village, I won't hesitate." He said fiercely, silver gaze hard like steel - the kind of eyes that said they knew what it felt like to lose everything and would do anything to stop it from happening again. I hummed, putting my hands in the pockets of my shorts.

"Those are some nice eyes, Sensei. I just hope that when the time comes, you'll be able to protect those you cherish." I said softly, a small smile on my face as I recalled my old life, the family I'd found at Ainteku. Then they darkened as I turned them on Kakashi. He wasn't the only one to have lost everything.

"Because I have a feeling neither of us would survive a second time."


End file.
